A Piece Of My Heart For You
by Roxius
Summary: He swore he would make Hanako happy again even if it killed him...and it just might. 30 random sentences of Hisao X Hanako, both present and future, with other pairings mentioned. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo.

* * *

Title: A Piece Of My Heart For You

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Hisao Nakai X Hanako Ikezawa

Summary: He swore he would make Hanako happy again even if it killed him...and it just might. 30 random sentences of Hisao X Hanako, both present and future, with other pairings mentioned. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Scars**

Hisao always looked past those horrible burn scars, and focused solely on the beautiful young woman that existed behind them.

**2. Dance**

"...Would you like to dance, Hanako-chan?" Hisao asked, holding out his hand. Hanako hesitated for a moment, but then she gingerly placed her hand upon his, and she was instantly swept away.

**3. Surprise**

When Hisao awoke that morning, he was a bit surprised to find Hanako sleeping peacefully beside him in bed. Then, he remembered about the events of last night, and he smiled.

**4. Kiss**

Although this was her first kiss, Hanako was actually quite skilled, and it eventually became a full blown make-out session. She even gained the upper hand over Hisao a few times before realizing she was supposed to intentionally submit to him. Still, Hisao let her win anyway.

**5. Ugly**

"You...you don't think...I-I'm ugly...?" Hanako asked, eyes brimming with tears.

Hisao smiled and shook his head. "No, never...how could I ever consider such a beautiful woman like yourself as ugly?"

**6. Moe**

One time, out of complete boredom, Hisao wrote the word 'MOE' beside a photo of Hanako in the yearbook. He thought it fitted pretty well.

**7. Yes**

"Yes...yes...a million times yes..." Hanako murmured, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks as Hisao handed her the small diamond ring.

**8. Book**

"H...Hisao-kun...I...I bought this book for you for your b-b-birthday...I thought you might l-like it..."

"Thanks...Hanako-chan..."

**9. Game**

His wiimote falling to the floor, Hisao stared at the TV screen with his mouth agape; he had lost to Hanako in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 24 times without even getting so much as a few hits in. Hanako, meanwhile, was beaming with joy over her victories. Oddly enough, she had played as Charizard the whole time.

**10. Stutter**

He would never admit it, but he found that Hanako's stuttering made her even cuter than she already is.

**11. Choice**

Hanako knew that the day she would have to make her decision was coming soon. Who did she love; Lilly or Hisao?

**12. Crack**

What little sanity Hanako once held onto shattered to pieces on the floor the moment she overheard those four words coming from Hisao's mouth: "I love you, Lilly."

**13. Cry**

Whenever Hanako needed to cry, which was rather often, Hisao was always there to hold her while she sobbed quietly into his chest.

**14. Smile**

"C'mon, Hanako-chan! At least smile for me, just for a moment...please?" Hisao begged.

Hanako flashed a tiny grin.

"HNNNNNNNNGHHH!!!" Hisao crashed to the floor while clutching his chest in immense pain.

**15. Cook**

It took many attempts, and alot of cheering from Hisao, for Hanako to finally bring herself to use the oven without freaking out the moment the flames turned on.

**16. Friend**

Hisao knew he was going to have introduce Hanako and Kenji to each other at one point, but he was afraid of just how the bespectacled boy would react to Hisao dating one of the 'feminist Nazi bitches'.

**17. Coffee**

When Hisao had left to go to the bathroom, Hanako quickly grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip. It tasted terrible, but at least she had gotten an 'indirect kiss' out of him.

**18. Noise**

Poor Kenji didn't get a wink of sleep last night, what with all the noise coming from Hisao's room.

**19. Music**

"Hey, Hanako-chan...what kind of music do you like? What are your favorite bands?"

"Umm...l-let's see...there's Mindless Self Indulgence, Rammstein, Linkin Park, Loudness, Disturbed, Earthshaker, t.A.T.u., Weid Al Yankovic, Nirvana..."

"...I...I...I see...those are all...uh, very interesting choices..."

**20. Sweet**

She was indeed sweet in every conceivable way.

**21. Parents**

Before bringing Hanako over to meet his family for the first time, Hisao called up his parents and specifically told them to not say a single word regarding the purple-haired girl's scars.

**22. Sex**

They went about it slowly at first, but as the heat surrounding them rose to a fevered pitch, their speed increased steadily. By the time it was all done, they were both exhausted and completely out of energy for the rest of the night.

**23. Smell**

Hisao buried his face into Hanako's hair, and allowed the smell of her lemon-scented shampoo to fill his senses. He wanted to just lay here forever...

**24. Question**

"...So, tell me, did Hanako-chan perform well last night?" Lilly suddenly asked with a sly smirk, and Hisao nearly spat his tea all over the table.

**25. Sick**

Hisao had to practically fight his way into the girls' dorm when he heard that Hanako was bedridden. He wanted to make sure she was alright. It turned out she only had a simple cold, and would be able to attend classes again by the next day.

**26. Fire**

"She's fire burnin', fire burnin' on the dance floor! That little shorty's fire burnin' on the dance-"

"S-STOP SINGING THAT!!!"

**27. Dress**

Hisao wasn't sure whether Hanako looked cuter wearing a kimono or a nurse's uniform. In the end, he decided she looked best naked.

**28. Pregnant**

When Hisao met Hanako again several months after that fateful night on graduation day, the first thing he noticed was the large bulge in her stomach. He lost consciousness a few seconds later.

**29. Love**

"I-I love you, Hisao-kun..." Hanako whispered as she planted a tiny kiss upon Hisao's cheek.

Hisao grinned, and returned the kiss, but this one was on the lips. "I love you too."

**30. Heart**

Hisao knew that at one point his heart might completely give out, but until that happens, he wanted to spend every moment of his life beside the girl he loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
